


Idol Worship

by squiddlypeon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alliteration, BDSM, Black Hat takes a dick a lot, Body Worship, Bondage, Comedy, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, SUBMISSIVE COMES WITH AIR QUOTES THE SIZE OF MOUNT RUSHMORE, SUPER RARE SUBMISSIVE BLACK HAT FIC, Slow burn is for pussies, Smut, There's gonna be more chapters maybe, This fic is on fire twenty four hours a day seven days a week, Toys, Weird Alien Funbits that I make up as I go fight me, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, definitely more tags coming then, im not sorry, it came into this world screaming and burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlypeon/pseuds/squiddlypeon
Summary: When you're not even good enough for a real super villain name, one might imagine you're not good enough to get an audience with The Black Hat.For one starstruck, love sick, depraved fanboy though, something as silly as NO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE STOP BREATHING ON ME won't be enough to convince him otherwise.





	Idol Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Warning in case you didn't read through my ugly tag mess, this fic contains
> 
> Dub Con  
> Alien Genitals  
> Bondage
> 
> If any of this bothers you
> 
> why did you click on the explicit filter i mean its not short hand for 'explicitly stories you'd read to your mother'

It wasn’t unheard of, for Black Hat to have fans. Really, really, _really_ dedicated, strange, obsessive, violent fans. When one was in the business of super villainy, and was as well known and as _popular_ as the eldritch abomination, it wasn’t a surprise that a lot of your fanbase would be slightly unhinged. He couldn’t remember how many weird things he’d had mailed to him. Mostly because he had a separate PO box for weird fan shit that he didn’t care about. He’d feel bad about the unfortunate post master that had to deal with a box full of used underwear, condoms or _worse_ but... He didn’t.

He didn’t care at all, he thought it was hilarious and he’d made sure to install a closed circuit camera in the mail room just for the sheer glee of watching that poor goddamn post master have to deal with the worst of the worst from the worst of the worst. It was comedy gold every time; his favorite was when the poor man opened a classy, handsome looking black box, tied off with a bright red ribbon, that had failed to pass the x ray examination... and then sprinted wildly to the bathroom to vomit.

Good times!

No it was never a surprise to realize he had a fan. He never took the more desperate ones seriously and yes, of course there had been the occasional fan driven kidnapping attempt.Those who lived tended not to _ever do it again. Ever._ He remembered one, particularly, that had scuttled out with his brain and organs intact, screaming wildly that he ‘knew the mansion now’ and ‘he’d be back for you, Black Hat’. That he’d be back and the villain of villains would finally realize just how much he _needed_ him. Yeah okay. Hiiiilarity!

It was a lot less funny when the asshole in question, however, was not only terrible at lying, he was also very, very good at dark science and magic. Two of Black Hat’s favorite things, as it stood. He’d never made it a secret. He’d done so well at making almost everything else about him a secret. He’d _assumed_.

Which would explain the overwhelming sense of ire and _outrage_ doing laps in his head as the aforementioned starstruck half mad and clearly _obnoxiously brilliant_ inferior villain settled his hands on Black Hat’s hips, staring pointedly at the band snapped around the beings neck. It hadn’t been easy, getting that on him. It hadn’t been easy to make it either, but the hardest part was getting it into the mansion in the first place.

Said Mad Scientist himself? Couldn’t do it, not after the upgraded security was given his specs to look out for. He’d had to get clever. Just like his idol, of course, he had relied deeply on Black Hat’s indirect tutelage to accomplish this. 

If he couldn’t get in on his own? Find someone who could! In this instance, it was a pleasant double win; Dementia could easily enter and leave, and had been thrilled at the kinky idea of slapping what looked like a collar on her cranky and violent obsession. No one told her it’d seal the dimension hopping, shapeshifting, hyper powerful abomination off from his abilities. How?

Well shit no one told her that either.

And Black Hat’s overwhelming, screaming outrage at this development was nothing compared to the absolute onslaught on the mansion as soon as that collar alerted the Scientist that its programming had been triggered.

Of course, when all was said and done, what happened was no longer really the problem. It’d happened, it was in the past, nothing could be done about it now, and Black Hat was pretty fixed on moving the hell forward. Forward to a future where a bespectacled, rail thin, shaking and grinning sandy haired madman wasn’t pawing at his belt and hips like a drunk college girl at last call.

He’d have mentioned that actually, but after a fun filled trip back to said Scientist’s lab with free and frightening full range of his mouth and tongue, and successfully scaring the getaway driver enough to make the man piss his seat and bail from a moving vehicle (that had been fun), said Scientist had reluctantly decided to silence his idol.

It was a shame, because the absolute spine chilling threats the seasoned villainy veteran was spitting was absolutely _awe inspiring_. The Scientist could never claim to have been scared by idle threats before but even _he_ felt his hair stand on end as the eldritch _thing_ , collared and heavily strapped down, promised him pain and suffering that would long extend past any normal human lifetime or stamina.

It was amazing. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard.

“I know, I know. You hate me.” It was whispered harshly, quickly, the tremor in his voice indicating that this hate didn’t exactly frighten the Scientist. Shaking, he reached out to lightly touch a single, bared teal tooth, actually pressing his fingertip to the very point of it and letting out a breathless titter as it easily pieced his skin like it was rice paper. Black Hat looked disgusted, naturally. Even with the alarmingly sturdy spider gag jammed in his mouth, emoting had never been hard for him, he was a professional scenery chewer. That finger slid to his tongue next, which was considerably more mobile than the rest of him, and it lashed about violently as the Scientist fumbled to try and catch it, laughing softly in amazement at how _close he was_ to this _star_.

“That’s okay. I don’t mind. You’ll change your mind soon, sir. I promise. I’m going to make it all worth your while sir.” Pinned down as he was on... was this a bed? Ew no it was a futon, gross, cheap _ew_. In any case, pinned down as he was, the collar negating his abilities, the usual super fun response of hurling a full grown man across the room with a dismissive sweep of his arm wasn’t something he’d be getting to experience tonight. He’d not even be getting a few good slaps in, his arms neatly shackled behind his back. 

The over eager fan had already peeled his coat off to below his shoulders, torn open the waist coat (“Sorry! I’m so sorry sir”), shoved aside the dress shirt, flipped aside the tie, whipped off the belt and yanked off trousers and pants like it was wrapping paper on Christmas. Shaking, panting, mumbling thickly words of adoring praise-

“You’re so handsome-  
I’ve always dreamed of this, sir!  
I know you’ll love it, just give me a chance-  
I can’t wait to-” Every time some comment delved too far into the realm of his personal distaste, the bound and gagged unwilling paramour issued a violent and horrifying, enraged and wailing _howl_ , even going as far as to shatter the window once. How the Scientists glasses managed to stay whole was anyones guess. 

Black Hat made it a note, when he was done _murdering the absolute fuck out of this man_ , to steal those glasses. Shatter proof glass that good was worth something and Flug was going to owe him a lot of over time for having built such a shitty security system.

Howling, of course, wasn’t the same as a kick in the face, which really would have helped him a lot more in the area of keeping his pants on, and now 95% utterly undressed, save for a half removed coat, shirt and hat, the entity trapped on the bed issued a gurgling, livid _hiss_ , actually managing to raise those lips just a little more to emphasize just how much he really wanted to chew someone’s fucking face off.

It seemed the Scientist wasn’t picking up on these subtle cues.

Instead, a reverent hand moved shakily back over his bared hips, up along his stomach and chest, mapping out every inch of him with the same sort of respect an awe one might give a reclining god.

“Ha... you’re a lot more human looking under there than I thought. I mean that’s fine... That’s... that’s just _fine_ sir...” Yeah it was hard to miss the tone in that, that lewd, overly impressed, desperate lilt in his voice as the pad of his thumb scraped over a nipple before catching it between his fingers. Black Hat gagged and attempted to spit, the wet rattle about as far from a moan as one could get. The Scientist, true to his prior actions, didn’t really seem to care, rolling the nub between his fingers.

“Soft too... Warm and... soft and... I mean it might be because of the collar, you know? I know you can change shape and stuff, is this your true shape? Or just what I caught you in or-” He stopped, and laughed awkwardly, reaching up with his other hand to mirror the actions of the first, rubbing the heels of his palms now against the hardening nubs.

“They even get hard like ours do...” Ah, but there was one thing that wasn’t getting appropriately hard, something that Black Hat was rather hoping his gross, star struck maniac of a captor might be too distracted to notice.

No, no, he noticed, because karma catches up with everyone at some point, even if it takes a few million years. A hand wandered lower, even as one remained at the captive creature’s chest, to slide between Black Hat’s legs. He wasn’t surprised to not find a dick there. Hell, he’d noticed it’s absence the second he’d yanked his pants away. What interested him was that slit he found instead. It was barely noticeable at first, until he pressed his hand firmly against it, giving the opening a good, deep rub. He could feel that hot skin immediately plumpen under his hand, giving rise to a pleasantly rounded mound. Oooh and he could _feel_ something behind them, it wasn’t just a hole. He could feel something pressing against those swollen folds from the other side. His breathing grew faster, louder, as Black Hat writhed under him, the metal of the spider gag threatening to break again and again.

_DONT._  
YOU.  
DARE. 

Seemed to be the general message. Hissing, attempted spitting, gurgling and groaning like the beastly monster he was as the Scientist began to coax it out. A long, bright green, tentacle like appendage, slicked in slime, twisting and curling around his fingers. Each little stroke pulled more and more of it out, until at last he held all of it, wrapped around his hand like a _treacherous little snake_ , Black Hat had decided. There was still room, beneath this, this strange, alien appendage, and after a few loving, absolutely awestruck strokes, the Scientist moved on from that to what lay under it.

Perhaps akin to a cloaca, he supposed, tracing his finger around the bared hole.

“Can’t really find a clitorus in here... I mean I... I guess the tentacle is kind of one... really big one, isn’t it sir?” Another long pump to that curling, desperate tendril, and oh he couldn’t hold back a shiver of delight as the dark body on his bed _arched_ into his hand, the sputtering hiss just barely, just _barely_ tapering off into a moan. Oh... it was so perfect.

“I knew... I knew you’d like it sir. I’m good, aren’t I? I’m not even done yet sir.” His finger traced along the rim of that odd, tight little hole again, definitely a sex organ the way it reacted, the lips swelling so sweetly, the entrance dripping and slick, getting even more so every time he pressed against it. The _sounds_ Black Hat made, even as he tried to wrest his hips from him, those guttural, growing growls and groans, he _loved it_.

“I won’t put it in there.” Clearly, ‘it’ wasn’t his finger, because _that_ was breeching him, slowly pressing inch by inch into that clearly all too welcoming hole. Just one, just one finger, he was so, so tight! “I don’t deserve that yet. I’m not good enough to fuck you sir. This is all for you, sir! I’m not even... I’m not going to think about myself. I want to show you how important you are to me.” Breathless and panting, he pumped that finger in and out, watching rapt as the entity strapped to the bed clamped down again on the spider gag, the eye not hidden by glass screwed shut, before snapping open and rolling down to look at the man. Down the expanse of his bared body and exposed cock, narrowing in on that hand, now daring to press in a second finger, stretching him so slowly, so, so carefully. No pain, but then, it wasn’t pain that had ever concerned _Black Hat_. Another hiss, long and low, as those fingers sank in to the third knuckle, buried in him, dragging along millions of nerve endings as the Scientist eagerly pumped at his length, which dripped from its tip in expectation.

“I gotta just have this sir... Just this though. You’ll love it.” He kept saying that, Black Hat was failing to see when _that was going to happen_.

“You’ll love it...” The Scientist mumbled thickly as he pulled those fingers out with a wet pop, and moved to slide down between Black Hat’s legs, prying them apart. Easy to do now, weakened as he was. The man really did try not to let the rush of power go to his head as he felt those legs flex against his grip, and be unable to close despite this, that dripping wet hole bare and plump and eager. He couldn’t sit here a second longer.

When the Scientist’s tongue slithered inside him, pressed in as far as he could force it to go, his lips hungrily slurping at his swollen folds, the creature on the bed couldn’t help a rattling gasp of surprise. The feeling, not _full_ no, but the sensation of that warm tongue sliding in so _quickly_ dragging along the walls of that tight, wet little hole, teeth scraping against damp and hot, aroused flesh. That _goddamn hand_ hadn’t left his cock yet either.

Frankly the Scientist was surprised Black Hat hadn’t even cum yet, his stamina was as impressive as the rest of him.

The villain in question couldn’t even keep back that _disgusting_ , keening cry, hardly ashamed of the sound himself. It sounded good when _he_ did it, he was aware. No, enraged, was the better word. How _dare_ this _inferior thing_ just take this from him? Force these sounds, these reactions? He couldn’t even stop himself from panting, that tongue lolling uselessly to the side in his fanged mouth as his captor hungrily slurped at him, his hot breath puffing against his soaked inner thighs as his tongue did all the fucking he needed. Hot, too hot. Too hot, too much. He’d lasted a pretty long time really. God, _fine_.

Whatever, he knew what the simpering, star struck little weasel wanted. He’d put on a good show. With a sharp, powerful _roar_ , the beast came, thighs shaking as brilliant green seed spattered across his stomach, and the scientist found his mouth filled with thin, slimy green fluid. Yeah, he was fine with this. This was okay with him. He didn’t care how odd it tasted, and he lapped at that oversensitive, plump and hot flesh until every last trace of it was gone, even moving to reverently clean the super villain’s cum from his stomach too.

The flat, tired, but clearly _aggravated_ stare from Black Hat just prompted a stuttering giggle from the Scientist, unaware of the thin ribbons of alien juice dripping from his chin. Or maybe just not caring.

“I know you liked it. It’s okay though... I can do even better than that! But-” Oh he could tell. 

With the collar on, his idol was definitely going to need time to recharge.

“You... need to get some rest. Ha.. I really wore you out.” The comment earned a long, dull stare. Clearly less than impressed with that bit of bragging. That earned more of an awkward mumble- “Sorry sir, you’re right, I’m getting a bit cocky.” Still! Progress! He slid from the bed, inspecting the tether that kept the beast firmly locked to the mattress by a long, thick cord.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you, okay? I’m not sure if you eat, I’ll be sending some people down with food as soon as it’s ready. Only the best for you sir!” That unimpressed stare wasn’t budging. Another awkward titter, and the man backed away for the door, his eyes never once leaving the over headed and splayed body on the bed.

“I’ll... I’ll see you in a day sir.”

AND OUT HE WENT.

With that annoyance gone, Black Hat could finally get to work with something he actually cared about. Puzzling how to ditch the collar as soon as possible.

Oh sure it was going to take a while, but hey.

He really did have all the time in the world.

Just had to put up with some _gross, insignificant little worm_ oozing all over him once a night.

He could deal with that, he’d had worse. Hell, even the afterglow wasn’t that bad.

_Disgusting little worm, putting his hands on him_. Maybe he could play nice long enough to get a private shower so he could _wash his gross hands off him._

For now though? Think. Think as long as his hazing mind would allow, before that dozy, post sex sleep overcame him.


End file.
